


A Picture of Him

by FlamesRise



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Guilt, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesRise/pseuds/FlamesRise
Summary: Komaeda comes up with an idea to deal with his sexual frustration.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	A Picture of Him

Komaeda hesitated as he approached the cottage door. He'd spent a long time coming up with this plan, this _disgusting, disgraceful_ plan, how he'd get away with it without anyone even realising, but he was still nervous somehow. This was so, so wrong, to betray the trust of his classmate who he admired so much, to satisfy his own selfish desires without any regard for how the others would feel if they knew. What a wretched person he was. 

He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as he knocked at the door. The red-haired girl greeted him with a scowl, same as always. 

"Oh, it's _you._ What the hell do you want?" 

"Apologies for interrupting you Koizumi, I know I'm not worthy of making such a request but-" he flashed her a wide smile, making sure to repeat the line as he'd rehearsed it, word-for-word. "I thought it would be a nice surprise if I could put together a scrapbook for everyone here, to remember our time on this island! I was wondering if I could use some of your photos." 

She paused for a second, a surprised expression on her face. "That's… actually a really nice idea." She looked more flustered than usual, clearly not quite able to believe that scum like him could have come up with such a kind and thoughtful plan. If only she knew the truth behind his request. "So um… yeah, sure. I take a lot of them, I'm sure I can find some for you to use." 

He nodded his head in appreciation, smiling sweetly as she stepped back into her cottage to look for the photos. Despite the fact that everything was going according to plan, he still couldn't help but feel nervous. This was so terribly immoral, but it was too late to change his mind now. 

After a few minutes, she was back at the doorway, handing him a small box of photos. 

"These ones are spare copies, so you can do what you want with them. There should be pictures of everyone in there." 

"Thank you so much Koizumi! Really, I'm so appreciative of your generosity, I really don't deserve it!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't get weird with me. I have things to do." 

She practically slammed the door in his face, her usual somewhat hostile attitude returning, but it's not like that mattered. He had what he wanted now. He returned to his own room, making sure to lock the door behind him, and sat down on the bed, laying out the photos carefully. There was one of Nidai and Owari sparring, one of Mioda trying to teach Tsumiki how to play guitar, one of them all together from the day they'd had a party in the park. So many wonderful memories of the time they'd spent together over the past few weeks. He kept searching through them until he found what he was looking for. 

Ah. There it was. A picture of Hinata on the beach, smiling and awkwardly posing. He ran his fingers gently over that happy face, marvelled at how peaceful it looked. If he knew that Komaeda was desecrating a happy, pure memory like this, he'd be repulsed by him for sure, shocked by what a filthy, vile person he really was. That thought wasn't enough to calm his impulses though, as he stuffed the rest of the pictures back in the box, and laid himself down on the bed. 

He took in all the details, noticing the little crinkles around his eyes as he smiled, the way his hair looked ruffled and windswept, how his shirt stretched tightly across his toned body, his soft yet muscular arms, his pretty hands. His body was absolutely stunning, he wasn't exactly built like Nidai, but he wasn't as frail and delicate as he himself was either. His body looked soft, supple, yet surprisingly strong. Just imagining being able to get close to it, press himself up against it, caused Komaeda to sigh softly. 

Using his other hand, he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down just past his hips, before doing the same with his checkered boxer shorts. He felt himself quickly grow harder under his hand as he teased himself, stroking his cock slowly, eyes never leaving the picture he was still holding. It was pathetic how just looking at a fully clothed picture of that beautiful boy could drive him so wild. He was sure he'd lose all his self control instantly if he ever saw him without those clothes, if he ever got lucky enough to be able to slowly unbutton that shirt, push it off his firm shoulders, run his hands along the soft skin of his chest. 

He was practically fully hard now, his hand stroking his length at a steady rhythm, feeling it twitch as he used his thumb to smear a small bead of stickiness across the sensitive tip, rubbing it in circles. It was truly pathetic how easily wound up he got over Hinata, the result of weeks of accumulated sexual frustration from stealing glances at the other boy while he wasn't looking, fantasising about doing dirty, impure things to him. 

Just looking at that perfect face, he couldn't help but try to picture what an amazing sight it would be to witness Hinata's eyes fall shut, mouth open in a quiet gasp as Komaeda would wrap his hand around him, take him into his mouth. The thought of being able to please him like that felt almost too good, imagining how his face would flush and how he'd whisper his name softly, fingers tangling in soft white curls as he forced himself further down his throat. 

Komaeda could feel his own face burning as his breathing got heavier. Pleasure coursed through his body as he moved his hand faster, squeezing tighter around his throbbing erection. He tried to imagine how Hinata might react if he was here right now, how he'd shame him, call him disgusting, filthy - a sick, perverted freak. Maybe part of him would enjoy watching it too, seeing the effect he has on the other boy, how he's gasping and trembling, already getting close to orgasm.

Eyes locked on to Hinata's hands, Komaeda envisioned them pinning him down against the bed, holding him still as he buried his cock deep inside him. Pounding away, the two of them moaning together. The thought caused Komaeda to actually moan out loud, completely losing himself by now. He felt the heat deep under his skin rising, tension building, his lungs burning as he gasped for air, his body twitching and _shaking_ as pure lust consumed him. 

The vision of Hinata in his mind was fucking him harder, relentlessly, drawing out as much pleasure for himself as he could with no regard to how Komaeda was whining and writhing underneath him. Sweat dripped down off his forehead onto Komaeda's pale chest, as he started to breathe heavier, more frantic, face twisting into a blissful expression as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

He pictured Hinata degrading him, telling him how disgusting, how repulsive he was, how he wasn't even _worthy_ of being fucked like this after he _dared_ to use his picture for such a scandalous purpose. Komaeda felt his whole body tense up, his mind feeling hazy and clouded as his hand worked harder, faster, focusing on nothing else but how _good_ it felt, and he was only seconds away from losing it now.

_You're disgusting, Komaeda. A filthy fucking slut. I can't believe you took my picture to do something so vile without my permission. You're repulsive. I bet you're desperate for me to come inside you, huh? A dirty slut like you would love to be used for my pleasure. That's all you're good for, a fuck toy to help get me off, fill you up with my hot, sticky-_

Loud moans filled the room as Komaeda reached his peak, his whole body shaking violently his hips jerked upwards. He kept his hand moving, warmth spreading throughout him, his shirt being dirtied with his own release. He couldn't even bring himself to care as he lied there, panting raggedly, trying to catch his breath, the powerful aftershocks still making his body twitch. 

He let the hand holding the picture fall to the side, hanging off the edge of the bed but still gripping it tightly between his fingers. He almost couldn't believe he'd actually gone through with it. He'd thought about doing something like this for so long, as the frustration had got worse and worse with time and he became desperate for some sort of relief, but he'd always talked himself out of it. He felt like the most abhorrent _,_ vulgar _creep_ in the world, but he still couldn't say he regretted it. 

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, his breathing had returned to normal and his body didn't feel quite so weak anymore. He pushed himself up to remove his stained shirt, setting the picture down on the bed beside him carefully. Tucking himself back into his jeans and slipping on a new shirt, he tried to mentally prepare himself to head over to the supermarket, hoping like hell he wouldn't accidentally run into Hinata on the way there. 

Maybe the scrapbook excuse wasn't the best idea after all, he had sort of committed himself to this now if he didn't want Koizumi to get suspicious. He couldn't risk the chance of anyone finding out what he'd been doing, they already thought he was creepy. Plus, it would be a nice gesture to actually do something with these photos. 

_Not this one though._ He hid it away in a drawer, taking care not to damage it in any way. _I'm keeping this one for myself._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I've ever written so i kinda have no idea what I'm doing here but i tried i guess. Having to write Sex Words makes me feel awkward as hell. 
> 
> Inspired by this amazing drawing (extremely NSFW) - https://twitter.com/onepunchtitty/status/1216962953460830208


End file.
